Someday I'll tell you
by Riku-Soralover
Summary: RIku/Sora fic! hehe I hope you enjoy! its just a little story! I suck at summaries 2ND CHAPTER IS UP!!!so just read it! ^_^ R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

A/n- helloooo! ok this is my first KH fic!!! don't leave! I hope you like it! ...ok for everyone's info ...this is a Riku/Sora fic!! yaoi....Y-A-O- I...ok now that we got that ^_^, enjoy and make sure to review!  
  
Someday I'll tell you  
  
chapter 1  
  
" I can't sleep.." Riku said softly. He rolled over to look at the sleeping boy beside him. Riku was staying over Sora's tonight. Riku stared at the younger boy for a moment, the moonlight from the window brought out his features. The dark brown hair, cute nose and slightly parted lips.  
  
"Sora......" Riku said in a mindless whisper. His name seemed to always slip from his lips every now and then. 'no no no.... I'm not thinking about him like this...who am I kidding....' Riku thought shutting his eyes, blocking out the view of the angel like figure before him. He felt blush rising to his cheeks, Sora had no idea of how he affected him. It started when Sora turned 15, while Riku was 16. He thought he had like kairi, but at the time he was in denial about his feelings for Sora.  
  
Sora then begun to squarm around, as if he couldn't find a comfortable postion. Sora then rolled on Riku's bare chest wrapping his slender arms around the older boy's waist. Sora sighed in relaxation, and snuggled more into Riku's heat. Riku felt warm all over suddenly. Sora pressed against him in a needing way and moaned softly against the other boy's ear.  
  
Riku grunted. 'what is that boy dreaming about?' he thought. He shut his eyes trying to block out the sounds Sora was making as he pressed into his heat.  
  
"Oh, gods......Sora, stop!" he managed to get out through gritted teeth. He shoved Sora away from him, knocking Sora off the bed. I was too much..what if Sora woke up and saw what he was doing.. what would riku say? a groan entered Riku's ears from Sora.  
  
"ah...shit that hurt..." Riku heard him say on the floor. Sora was tangled in covers and pillows covered his face. Smacking the pillow and covers away, Sora rised. Riku silently thank the gods he was wearing loose pants that night. If Sora saw how he affected him...lets hope that doesn't happen...soon. Sora rubbed the back of his head.  
  
" Thats the fifth time this month! what the hell is wrong with me lately?! Sora yelled kicking the side of the bed. He put an ungloved hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Riku.... I've been these dreams lately.." Sora said shifting his eyes to the window.  
  
"What type of dreams?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow. Sora settled down on the end of the bed, bangs hiding his eyes.  
  
"Nevermind.....go back to sleep ..I'm just gonna go take a walk..." sora said, flashing riku a loose reassuring smile. Riku watched pull on a white shirt and walk out of the door. Riku lay back down to stare at the ceiling.  
  
'what now?' he thought. Standing up he pulled on his usual vest like shirt and pants (he was in his boxers..you pervs!.). Then stepping outside to the feel the cold wind push his hair back.  
  
Riku look around, looking for the younger boy.  
  
"Sooorra!" Riku yelled, hearing his voice get carried with the wind.  
  
"Gods its cold out here...." he said resisted the urge to hug himself.  
  
Arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him into a firm, warm embrace. Riku jumped in surprise at the sudden gesture.  
  
"Are you cold..?" a teasing voice whispered. Riku turned around to find the voice belong to Sora. Sora released him and smiled his goofy grin.  
  
"Did I scare ya?" he said with a chuckle. Riku grinned.  
  
"Huh? ....wha...AH!" Sora cried in surprise as he was pushed off the little island into the water. The water splashed all over Riku. Some revenge. Riku jumped in taking off his shirt. Sora came to the surface, shaking water out of hair and out of his face. The water smacked in Riku's face, causing him to sweatdrop. Sora let out a chuckle  
***********************************************************  
  
a/n- well, I hope you liked. I thought I didn't do to bad. Please review! I'll write the next chapters really soon if you do!!! ...*hides behind Riku* please don't hurt me! let all you anger out in a flame! ^_^ thanks for reading if you did!!  
  
CLICK LIL' REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE!! ^_^ pretty, please? 


	2. chapter 2

a/n- hey! I got bored so I decided to post the next chapter! ^_^ please review afterwards. ENJOY!! .. I hope! I love listening to music while I type! it makes stories happen.  
  
Someday I'll tell you  
  
chapter 2  
  
Sora let a chuckle at Riku's annoyed face. They swarm for a few seconds without a word. Riku silently admired how the moonlight once again reflected on Sora's adorable features. He smirked at the thought.  
  
"what?....are you planning something?" Sora said poking him the arm while he eyed him. Sora splashed him playfully to pull him out of his daze.  
  
Riku grinned and then jumped on Sora's head, dunking him in the cold water. Sora came up and tried to do the same only riku was to tall. Sora stuck his bottom lip out in a cute pouting way he always does. 'how cute..' Riku thought and got closer to Sora. He had sudden urge to just put his arms around the smaller boy and hold him.  
  
Without even thinking, thats what he did. Sora first held a confused look for the sudden show of affection. Then relaxed in the embrace. Riku pulled back slowly to gaze into blue ocean eyes, his eyes, always seem to pull him in.  
  
Not tearing his gaze away from his eyes, he moved their faces closer till their noses were touching. Gathering up all the courage he had, Riku brushed his lips over Sora's. Sora jumped at first, then slowly pushed into the kiss. Letting his hands run through the silver hair, twirling it around his fingers.  
  
Riku groaned in the kiss at feeling Sora kiss back. 'maybe...he likes me back...' Riku thought tightening his grip on Sora's waist. The water causing them to move back and forth. Riku increase the pressure of the kiss, sliding his hands down Sora's waist. Sora pulled back in desperate need of air. Panting, they stared at each other, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Riku......I....uh.....ummm.." Sora begun. Riku put his finger on Sora's lips to silence.  
  
"...Sora...I-.I like you..you don't have to like me back, but could I just kiss you one more time." Sora didn't have time to nod for Riku leap forward to give him a kiss passionately. His lips were slighly wet, but relaxing and had a warm feeling to them. Sora closed his eyes, falling back only to have Riku's arms hold him in a possessive embrace.  
  
"mmmmm......(kiss) ...Riku...listen, I ..(kiss).." Sora felt a chill go down his spine as Riku's hands caressed his waist and kept going lower. Riku seemed to be losing control.  
  
"Gods... I...I love you so ...much.." Riku started to nip and suck at Sora's neck. Sora let out a moan and lean into Riku.  
  
********************************************** I didn't do spell check or fix my horrible grammar again! hehe ... oh well! I wanted to post it! please don't tell me how horrible it is! it hurts my feelings! *pouts like Sora* *blush* ....wow .. I can't believe I type that......very uncalled for! ^_^ It might be a lemon in the next chapter....if you want it to be that is! kairi bashing is soon to come ! PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ 


End file.
